Love and Betrayals
by iluvsnowflakes
Summary: Written in Amy's POV. She wakes up one morning and gets a phone call from Ian Kabra. Sorry, I'm not too good on summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 Clues. Someone else does…**

The phone rang, so I picked it up. "H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Hello Amy," the voice said. I recognized that voice immediately, and I _still_ haven't forgiven him. A shiver went down my back.

"How did you get this number?" I demanded.

"Now love-"

"Don't ever call me that name!"

"I just got it from some friends of yours." Ian Kabra…the name still sent chills down my back, even though it has been _ages_, actually, over a year, since the Korea incident. He gave me a _lot_ of information. Like whatever!

"Sure, sure Ian, like I'm gonna believe you!" I spat into the phone, it probably went back to him statically, not like I cared. Well actually, I still have a _slight_ crush on him.

"I just want to…" the line went dead. Either he hang up, or Natalie pulled the plug on him.

"Who was that?" Dan Cahill, my brother, asked me. If there was _one_ problem with Dan, it was that he just is obsessed with ninjas.

"No one," I mumbled, I didn't really want to say that Ian just called.

"Did my alien sister's boyfriend called?" Dan fluttered his eyes.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I barked at him. "And no, he didn't call." I started walking, but Dan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh-no-you-don't-sis!" he said. He can be _really_ annoying at times. "I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Whatever, _Daniel_," I replied. He ignored me calling him Daniel, he hates it. "At least I didn't eat _twenty_ packets of skittles."

"Hey!" Dan protested. "A guy needs his sugar!" I just sighed and went outside. I sat behind this tree that I usually sit behind anyway.

"Hey love," a voice said behind me. I yelped. I never would expect Ian do be here.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you to stop CALLING ME THAT?" I yelled the last few words out.

"Until you accept that name," he said heavily in a British Accent. "Love…" I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I-I s-still don't t-trust you I-Ian," I stuttered.

"Hm," he said slowly. "I don't understand." I just sighed.

"After _Korea_? You don't understand Korea?" I suddenly barked at him, my stutter hardly noticeable.

"Trust me Amy," Ian suddenly smirked. _Great, his fantastic smirk he always does…_ "That was my mother! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Um," I started. "M-maybe n-not do that in the f-first p-place." _Why do I always stutter when I'm nervous? _

"It was my mother's bidding…" he said slowly, but mischievously.

"W-whatever Ian," I stuttered slowly. "B-but I'm g-going h-home!" I suddenly got up and started going home. To my surprise he didn't stop me as I stomped back home.

I slammed my bedroom door shut.

"Are you alright Amy?" Dan's and my Au pair, Nellie asked.

"Yeah…" I muffled, even though it wasn't the truth, well, sort of.

"Nellie!" Dan yelled from somewhere.

"Sorry Amy," Nellie apologized. "You know Dan and his Ninjas or games, or whatever!" I heard Nellie's footsteps go down the hall. _Hopefully she will go back to listening to her iPod at brain-damage level…_

I did hardly _anything_ for the afternoon. I just lied on my bed, listening to some music. What was I supposed to do? Tell Nellie about Ian? Okay, that's creepy…I seriously thought he was living in London still…well…maybe he doesn't live there anymore. Oh my god! Am I obsessed with him? I hate him! I hate having arguments with myself…I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Amy!" Nellie called my name after a while.

"Yeah?" I called back to her.

"Dinner's ready!" I turned off the music, and went down to the kitchen, where Nellie, Dan and Uncle Fiske were waiting for her.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, hopefully this wouldn't turn into one of those, "_Be careful Amy"_ warnings.

"Amy, who called this morning?" Dan asked, looking at me with his green eyes. Everyone was looking at me.

"No one," I blushed heaps. "Why?"

"Amy!" Fiske went at me all creepy, he usually isn't into all this _love_ stuff.

"What?" I accidently spat at him, and quickly apologized.

"By any chance, did Ian _Cobra_ rang?" Dan asked, looking at me straight in the eyes. To tell you, it was kinda freaky.

"No," I lied, I knew it would get me nowhere though because I was blushing like crazy.

"She's lying!" Dan suddenly yelled and pointed to my face. "Look how much she's blushing!" Predictable Dan…always "stands" up for me. Like whatever!

"Now Amy," Fiske started slowly. "Tell us the truth please! Did Ian ring?" I looked at all three of them. I closed my eyes, and sighed slightly.

"Yes," I whispered, hardly noticing me…

**So? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Even if you did hate it, still give reviews, PLEASE! Thanks!**

**iluvsnowflakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the 39 Clues. Someone else does…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, is this only like my first Amy/Ian fanfic by the way…**

"Amy!" Fiske barked at me. I knew this wouldn't go down well…

"Well-" I was interrupted by Fiske.

"You _have_ to be careful around him!"

"Who said that I saw him?" I asked, trying to be smart.

"I did!" Dan butted in, with a video camera. I felt my face blushing more than before. _How am I supposed to explain that? Oh, someone dressed up as me? Pretty lame excuse…_

As Dan was showing Fiske and Nellie the video, I crept outside, being careful not to make any sound. I crept behind the fence and sat down there.

"Love?" I jumped, twice.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, but quietly.

"To see you of course," Ian purred in his British accent. "But I _was_ going to ask you the same thing…" If Ian thought I was buying what he's saying, he has really got to improve on that.

"D-do y-you live around h-here?" I stuttered quietly, might as well ask him something. He nodded, and sat beside me.

"Yeah, just down the street actually," Ian whispered, unknowingly why I'm whispering.

"Okay," I said.

"I _told_ you she would run off Uncle Fiske! But no, you wouldn't listen to me!" I heard Dan yelling. _Uh-oh, busted!_

"Oh no…" I whispered. I put my hand up to my lip to say "be quiet." Ian nodded as he took my hand and lead me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked, probably about half-way.

"To my house…" Ian said softly. I was about to ask him why his house, but I decided not to. He pointed to a gigantic mansion. "That's my house, we could sneak into my bedroom or something…" Ian said something else, but I wasn't listening, I was lost in thoughts of this huge place.

"Amy?" Ian waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked into his amber eyes.

"Yes Ian?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. He just sighed and waved my hand off.

"As I was _saying_, we could get into my room…"

"And why would we do that?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Natalie will be out for a while…so we could sneak in…" Ian said, ignoring what I had to say. I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Earth to Ian!" I said. "Earth to Ian! Do you read me, over?" Ian just looked at me like _what the hell_? I giggled to myself and rolled my eyes.

"Um, yeah?" Certainly Ian hasn't heard of a _joke_.

"Oh god Ian, it's a joke!" I said to him. Suddenly something came into my mind. "What did you want to say on the phone Ian? I mean when you called me." He looked at me for a second, like he didn't know what to say.

"Ah that, well…" Ian started. He _was_ unsure of what to say. "I just wanted to ask you out on a date, maybe?"

"Yes!" I said immediately without thinking. _Okay, that was freakishly weird. I wonder what Fiske would say to this…_

"Uh," I don't think Ian was use to that quick of an answer, either that or he's nervous. "How about we go to the park or something?" I had no problem with that.

I said, "Yeah, okay, how about 6 tonight maybe?" I don't know why I chose six, I think I just like that number. He nodded.

We just talked about random things for like, an hour, before Ian had to go, so we just said bye and yeah. Nothing else happened until I got to my room.

"Amy?" Nellie said as she opened my bedroom door. "Where were you?"

"I was just at the bookshop," I lied. "I was just looking for another book." Nellie sighed and went to listening to her iPod in another room. I laid on my bed. _Was tonight going to be good? _

It was 5:37PM. I probably should start getting ready, but how am I supposed to explain this to Nellie, Dan and _especially _Fiske. I'll worry about that later, but I should start to get ready for my date.

**Yeah, sorry about that, I sort of had a bit of writer's block and I couldn't get on the computer much… Please review, thanks!**

**~iluvsnowflakes~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues! How many times do I have to say this? Like seriously?**

Okay, now, what to wear? Casual? Maybe. Dress? Um…I have no idea at all! I tried to think of what Ian would wear, but I still had no idea. I could just ask Nellie, what am I supposed to say?

I spent like a couple of minutes still having the similar argument, I _eventually_ chose just to wear a t-shirt and jeans, so I wouldn't look _too_ suspicious around Dan, Uncle Fiske and Nellie.

When I got to the lounge, I said I was just going to the bookshop.

"Again! Nellie exclaimed. "You went there this afternoon!"

"I know," I said, trying to sound casual. "But I forgot a couple of books I needed for my English project." It wasn't exactly a lie either, I already finished my English project.

"Okay," Nellie finally gave up arguing with me after a couple more minutes. "You can go…NOW!" I grinned at Nellie and sprinted out the door.

It only takes about 5 minutes to get to the park from my house. So I waited in the centre. I spun around and around because I was waited for Ian.

"Love?" I noticed he was staring at me when I stopped spinning, but I lost my balance and fell into his arms.

"H-hi," I stuttered quietly. "So what do you want to do?" He looked at me for a few seconds, like thinking of what he wanted to say.

"Get some ice-cream?" he suggested, I stared at him for a few seconds and agreed.

We went to the ice-cream store across from the park.

"Uh," I started. "Do you have any French Fries or Big Macs?"

"No," the guy at the ice-cream store said, his name tag said that his name was Gary. "We only sell ice-creams."

"Oh," I deliberately looked sad. "Can I have some double-fudge rainbow ice-cream then?" Ian _and_ the guy at the ice-cream store looked at me weird.

"Please…" I added softly. Ian laughed so loudly everyone _else_ in the ice-cream store looked at him crazy, I didn't though.

"Ah, can I have just some chocolate i-ice-cream p-please?" Ian managed to say through every laugh. After the ice-cream guy made our ice-creams we sat down outside on a seat, looking up into the stars.

"Amy, why on _earth_ did you ask for some French Fries or Big Macs?" Ian asked me, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I wanna!" I said, in his face.

"Amy…" Ian started, he pointed his finger up. "Look up at the sky." I did as he said, truth was, the sky was _beautiful_, the only problem was that I could see the sky, sort of, I could see most, but the rest was I couldn't see because of light off all the buildings.

"Wow," I said in awe. I leaned on Ian, allowing my head to lean on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry after Korea," Ian apologized. _Wow, that took long enough to say that,_ I thought to myself.

"That's okay Ian," I replied, even I knew it wasn't really.

"No, it isn't Amy," how did I know he was going to say that? Ian put his lips lower so that they could meet mine. _What a smooth operator,_ I joked to myself. Actually, the kiss felt quite good, and nice. I don't mean to sound wrong, but I really enjoyed this moment. Kissing Ian on our _first_ date. For a moment, I just wondered what Dan would say, probably saying something like, "Gross!" or "Why a Cobra?"

_Eventually_ Ian's lips slowly went away from mine. I really wanted to kiss him for longer, but I didn't. We stared into each other's eyes before one of us dared to say anything.

"Well," Ian was the one who broke the silence. "Was that awkward or not?" _What a weird question…_

"Not really," I said, _still_ staring into his amber eyes. "Not at all…" I hugged him, tightly. After a few seconds I let go…grinning at him.

"What are you smiling at?" Ian said, now smirking.

"I don't know…" I said truthfully. I hugged him again, and he hugged me back.

"I love you Amy Cahill…" Ian whispered in my ear.

"I love you too…Ian Kabra…" I whispered back. _Weird, I hated him like a year ago…but now, I love him…_

Ian and I hardly did some things for the rest of the evening, until Ian said he had to go home, but he wanted to ask me one question.

"Yeah Ian," I said. "What is it?" I thought I saw Ian hesitate, but I wasn't quite sure.

He took my hand. "Love, will you go out with me?" I stared at him for a second, speechless.

"Of course," I kissed him on the lips for a second or two. Ian let go of my hand and kissed me again.

"I've got to go…" he whispered and went somewhere.

When I got home, I had a million of questions from Nellie.

"Amy!" she spat. "It's 10! If you were _really_ going to the bookshop you would be home by 7!"

"I was looking at a book really thick," I defended.

"I know you Amy! You can read books pretty quickly!" Nellie fought back.

After a few more arguments with Nellie, I gave up and told her about tonight. _Probably a big mistake!_

"You…kissed…him…?" Nellie couldn't believe this.

"Well…yeah," I said softly and quietly. "Can I go to my room now?" Nellie let me as I raced back into my room, got changed and went into bed. Before I went to sleep, I had one thought. _Best night ever!_

**So? Did you like it or not? Please review!**

**~iluvsnowflakes~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues… A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, sometime…so yeah, here's chapter 4!**

I woke up the following morning, last night, my _boyfriend_, Ian Kabra, asked me out. _Things happen fast…_ I got up and dressed, it was 7 in the morning. I walked to the kitchen and got some cereal out. No one else but me was awake yet. I got myself a bowl out, poured some cereal and milk, and starting eating. I heard some footsteps coming from somewhere. _Probably Dan, Nellie or Fiske._

"Amy?" said a sleepy Dan Cahill.

"Yeah?" I answered. I looked up and could see Dan standing in the doorway.

"Did you brush your hair this morning?" Oops! I got dressed but _forgot_ to brush my hair, I felt my face blush.

"Uh, no…" I admitted. Dan had my hairbrush in his hand, he threw it to me, it landed just in front of me. "Thanks…" Dan approached me, and sat on the other end of the table.

"Where were you last night?" Dan asked. _Oh god…_

"At the bookshop, didn't Nellie tell you that?" I lied.

"She did, but…I don't believe you…were you at the park?" _How does he know!_ I was silent for a second.

"No, I wasn't…" I lied again, but I couldn't help blushing.

"You're lying!" Dan spat in my face. "You were with Cobra, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were!"

"Nope!"

"Oh yeah? Then look at this!" Dan shoved a video camera in my face. It was a video with me and Ian kissing! Talk about embarrassing!

"H-how d-did-" I got cut off by Dan.

"How did I get this? I followed you Amy! I know you guys are now girlfriend and boyfriend…BUT WHY HIM?" I couldn't really answer that question, not in a way Dan would understand anyway.

"Dan…I-I don't know!" I honestly had no idea. He sighed heavily.

"He's a COBRA! Get that? Don't come crying to me when he ditches ya!" and with that, Dan walked off. What a _great_ brother he is…NOT! I just heavily sighed and went back to eating.

A couple of hours, like, about three, I was so bored! I had no idea what to do! I just decided to call Ian, _hopefully_ he would be home. I dialled on my phone and it started ringing.

"Leave a Message please…" said the message thing. _Great, he's not home…_

"Ah," I started. "Ian, I was wondering if we could do something together, I don't know, something. Please call me back when you get this message." I hung up.

I waited for like, millions of hours for Ian to ring me back. _He's probably doing something with Natalie… _

"Amy…" I heard Nellie calling my name.

"Yes?" I responded. I saw Nellie standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered. "Why?"

Nellie shrugged this time. "Just wondering." She walked down the hall. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time, it was 1PM, and I haven't even had lunch!

"Nellie! I'm going out to have some lunch! Bye!" I yelled, I had no idea if Nellie was listening to her iPod or not.

I walked to the nearest McDonalds, it was about a 15 minute walk from my house.

"What would you like to order?" the lady, or should I say, _teenager_ at the counter asked me.

"Um, I would l-like a…" I took a couple of seconds to choose. "…cheeseburger…with Coca-Cola…thanks." I quickly handed over the cash to pay for it and waited for my cheeseburger. I looked around the fast food place. There were people basically everywhere, like usual. The teenager at the counter gave me my order and I sat down in an empty seat.

I ate my lunch and started to walk home.

_~2 Days later~_

It was Thursday morning, the sun was out, the birds were, chirping I guess. _Today is going to be a good day…_I thought to myself as I got dressed. I was talking to Ian last night and the night before. He ended up calling me back, about 3 hours after I got back. He didn't say what he was doing though. We haven't seen each other since that night he asked me out. To admit it, I have missed him a lot, but talking to him seemed to help a bit.

I got my breakfast, I noticed Dan was already there.

"Sleep much?" I asked him, he looked like he had been up for hours.

"Yeah, I do…" he mumbled something else after that but I couldn't understand, he was looking at something underneath the table.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I just want to, is that _alright_?" Something didn't seem right about Dan…he was a bit more fidgety than usual.

"Yeah…but…" he went quiet as he mumbled something again.

"What are you hiding from me?" I demanded.

"Nothing you don't need to know…" he said in a whisper. I rolled my eyes at him. If he wasn't going to show me, it wasn't worth arguing with him.

"Whatever…" I said as I finished my breakfast. I walked into the lounge room and sat down. I turned on the TV to some random little kid show. I quickly changed the channel. I sighed because there wasn't much on TV at this time of day. I picked up the phone randomly and called Ian.

"Hello?" said a silky British voice.

"Hey," I said in my sweetest voice. "Do you wanna go to the movies or something?"

"Um, er, sorry love, but I can't," Ian responded. I frowned, even though he couldn't see me.

"Um, why?" I asked him, I might as well be persistent.

"Natalie has this school thing on, and well…I'm sorry love…"

"Um, okay…" I said and hung up. Ian surely sounded weird, that's for sure. "Dan!" Dan came stumbling over himself.

"Yeah Ames?" he said.

"Do you want to do something for me?" I asked him.

"Okay…" he responded…

**Ha! So, what's going to happen next? Please review and stuff :)**

**~iluvsnowflakes~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm SICK of doing the disclaimer! Someone else do it!**

**Everyone else: NO!**

**Me: *groan* okay then. I do not own the 39 Clues…**

Dan may be a dweeb sometimes, but he is also useful other times. I told him about my plan on Ian Kabra.

"So sis, what do you want me for?" he asked me.

"Take your video camera, and follow them, like you followed _me_ that time…" I trailed off a little bit.

"What if they go somewhere I'm not allowed to go?" That was actually a fairly good question.

"Um, well…" that sort of changed my plans a little bit. "Okay, I got it! You can take a phone so you can talk to me as I drive the car-"

"HOLD IT! Did I just hear that you want to drive a car?"

"Um, yeah…I _am_ older…"

"I drove a motorbike!"

"But that was in a foreign country…"

"STILL!"

"Just let me drive…"

After a bit more arguing with Dan, I finally won.

"OKAY! Change of plan!" I announced.

"So what is it? Captain Amy!" Dan yelled and saluted.

"Uh, well, we could follow them in the car tonight, and follow them into wherever they're going, so…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"So we could jump on them and you can dump Cobra and can find a better boyfriend!" Dan yelled again. He obviously liked this idea, but I wasn't 100% sure with it.

"Um, sure Dan, okay…" my voice went lower.

"So, what are you going to do if Cobra is actually cheating on you?" Dan asked, in a whisper.

"Dump him," I said easily, well, it _sounded_ easy. "What else?"

"Maybe send him to jail like his own mother!" Dan was full of crazy ideas, some that were just ridiculous.

"Dan, it's not like he killed me or you or anyone!" I was fighting back tears.

"I guess you're right…" he said, and went quiet quickly. "So, do you know what time he will be leaving?" I looked at the clock, it was 5:45PM.

"Yes, I think I just do…come on!" I got up and signalled Dan to follow me.

I drove around to the front of the house next to Ian's. I felt wrong following him, but I need answers!

"So, what time?" Dan asked me.

"Somewhere around six," I replied. "Sh!" Dan and I ducked down and I turned off the engine, I peeked over the dashboard, Natalie, Ian and some other girl with blond hair was there.

"IAN!" I heard the other girl scream as she hugged him. Ian pushed her slightly away. _Maybe she has a crush on him, a lot of people do…_

"Have a good night, guys…" Natalie said as I saw her close the door that left Dan and I in the car, and Ian and that mysterious girl.

"So Ian…" I couldn't hear the rest.

"Did you hear any of that?" I hissed to Dan, he shook his head disapprovingly. Ian and that girl were walking to a black shiny car, he let a door open for to get in, and then he got in. I started the car and jumped into the driver seat.

I drove the car, for like ages. I kept a far distance between that black car and mine.

"Where _is_ he going?" Dan wondered aloud. "You would think he would stop by now."

"Unless that girl in the car is a Lucian…" I said. "Just think about it, we don't know where they're going…"

"They could know we're following them, that's probably why he's going somewhere that we have no idea about…" Dan said.

"I still think she's a Lucian…"

"Did you see the way she ran to hug Ian? I don't think so sis, I think Mr Cobra is cheating on you…"

"Good point, and you could be right too…" I really hoped he wasn't right…I _loved_ Ian.

After about 10 more minutes of trailing Ian, the black car stopped in front of a cinema. Ian and the other girl both got out of the car. I quickly parked my car and Dan and I followed them into a movie. We sat two rows behind them, but put a listening device underneath their car, so we could hear their whole conversation.

"This movie is lovely Ian…" the girl said.

"Not as lovely as you, Amber," Ian said back. Amber, so that's her name.

"Oh Ian," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. I glanced at Dan, he was nearly at puking point. I guess that's understandable. He isn't into the love thing yet.

"Amber," Ian started, I turned my attention to the conversation.

"Yes Ian," she said, her eyes gleaming up at him. I felt like yelling out, _He's my boyfriend!_ But I didn't, everyone would look at me weird and stuff. I couldn't believe what happened next.

He. Kissed. Her. That is _it_ between Ian and I! I leaned over to Dan.

"We're leaving," I whispered harshly, and then pointed down to the two lover birds, Dan nodded and we quietly sneaked out of the cinema, then we drove back home.

I went into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I felt so _angry_ at felt like Korea all over again! I sobbed on my bed.

"Are you okay Ames?" Dan asked me, he came into my bedroom and shut the door silently.

"Yeah," I sniffled. "Sort of…"

"I know I said don't come to me when he ditches ya, right, I didn't actually mean it…" Dan trailed off. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, bro," I said softly. "Do you think we should tell Nellie?"

"Probably not about the whole 'following Ian' thing, just about how he's cheating on you…" and with that, Dan left the room as quietly as he came.

_~3 hours later~_

I told Nellie about how Ian was cheating on me, she was freaking out, _heaps_.

"That little! How dare does he do that to you Amy!" Nellie started swearing about Ian. I walked over to the phone and dialled Ian's number.

"Hello love," said Ian. I could swear he was smirking on the other side.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE EVER AGAIN!" I barked into the receiver. Nellie looked at me strangely, but a second later she understood.

"What? Why?" Ian demanded for answers, so I gave them to him.

"I saw you! In the cinema! Kissing that Amber girl!" I told him. "It's over Ian! It's over…" I hung up before he could say anything. It was done.

**Please review! I'm trying to think of what could happen next!**

**~iluvsnowflakes~**


End file.
